


A Lover And Two Sisters

by MultiiiFandomWorld



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, F/F, Married Couple, Multi, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiiiFandomWorld/pseuds/MultiiiFandomWorld
Summary: Yang Xiao Long comes back after getting lost on a job for three years only to come back and find her sister and wife together.I suck at summaries so please read this (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to rewrite this story and make it a three chapter story. Hopefully it's better then my first edit. Weiss is NOT an ice princess anymore, instead she's regular glyph user like in the series. Keep giving feed back as I continue to review and edit this story!

“Why aren't you guys the least bit weirded out by this situation?” Weiss asked, gaze set on the two sisters.

"What do you mean Weiss?" Ruby looked worryingly at her wife placing her hand on her shoulder only to have it shoved away.

“You know what I mean Ruby, I might call you a dunce but we both know that isn't the case. ” Weiss said steely. Ruby shifted under her wife’s gaze, her eyes deciding to look at the nice vase in the background.

Yang cut in before Weiss could scold Ruby for avoiding the conversation. “Look, snowflake it’s no big deal,” Yang said before walking towards Weiss and Ruby, her eyes never leaving Weiss’. She sent her a soft smile before cupping the heiress’ pale cheek. Ruby bit the inside of her cheek as her chest burned with jealousy as she saw her wife and sister share a look. “It is a big deal you brute!” Weiss snapped abruptly, pulling away before she lost herself in Yang’s eyes. She would be lying if she said she still didn’t have feelings for her first wife. “This whole situation is weird! Do you really think I’m willing to overlook that we were married for a year before you disappeared?” Weiss hissed. Yang and Ruby both began to look away as Weiss continued, “Now that i've finally decided to move on and let go after losing you, you just come back and accept this?” 

“Not in a million years would Yang Xiao Long let this slide. So tell me Yang, what in the world is really going on?” Weiss said, voice wavering as she wrapped her arms around her waist. She turned away from Yang, "I thought I would never see you again Yang! Now that you’re here I can’t have you anymore.” Weiss lamented, shamefully showing Yang her new ring. Yang tensed her eyes shifting from Weiss’ hand to her sisters. Ruby hid her hand behind her cape when she saw Yang eyeing her ring. 

Weiss cried wrapping her arms around herself, “I’m sorry Yang..” Both sisters glanced at each other before Yang motioned her to comfort her wife. Ruby walked up behind Weiss wrapping her arms around Weiss, “I love you Weiss, I know what I was getting myself into when I married you. I’m not going to stop you from getting back together with Yang..” Ruby turned Weiss around before kissing her forehead gently. Weiss looked up at Ruby and saw the pain in her wife’s eyes before she hid her head into Ruby’s neck. 

Yang smiled tightly at the intimate moment moving closer to rub Weiss” back. "As long as you're happy Weiss." She murmured watching her sob into Ruby's chest, "we'll both be happy with that." That only made her cry harder. 

Yang looked at her wife sadly before kissing the back of Weiss’ head, "Your happiness is worth more than mine."

"Don’t say stuff like that you brute," Weiss teased sniffling. Ruby stayed silent as her arms tightened around Weiss when Yang’s gaze lingered.

‘Don’t leave me’ 

It was quiet as Weiss’ sniffles filled the void. Ruby looked up at Yang who met her gaze with a sharp glare.“I’ll leave you two for now. Blake offered me to stay at her and Ilia’s place since this isn’t my house anymore.” Yang said softly, voice opposing the look she gave Ruby before turning away. Ruby looked at her sisters retreating figure before looking down at Weiss who was gripping her cape tightly. 

\-----

As Yang left the room her heart dropped and her eyes stared blankly at the floor. "As long as she's happy." She said softly. A mantra she chanted repeatedly as to convince herself that her wife deserved to be happy with Ruby. Her heart ached as she missed her wife so much. She missed hugging her and kissing her just like her sister was with Weiss. Her throat heated up as she tried to calm down but only managed to have tears of frustration whelm up in her eyes. She’s happy, that’s what matter the most right? Weiss was happy, she should be happy. Her body trembled as she started to feel sick. Why was she feeling this way? 

Yang stood in the hallway staring at the wall where a portrait of her and Weiss once stood. Yang smiled bitterly had the memory. Weiss had insisted they hang one in the Schnee manner and demanded Yang dress properly for the shoot. Yang had worn a strapless white dress while Weiss had worn a light blue gown that had a slit. The picture captured the moment where both girls had looked at each other with tender love. Yang had stood behind Weiss, arms wrapped around her midsection while Weiss leaned against her, a gentle smile on her lips as she gazed upwardly at Yang who in turn looked down at her with a bright smile. Now a portrait of Ruby and Weiss towered over her mocking her. She slid onto the floor and hid her face in her hands as sobs wracked through her body.

“Weiss, I love you.”


	2. Confrontation

Ruby had been pacing in the courtyard all morning before she called one of the Schnee attendants to fetch Yang. She leaned against the tree in hopes of calming down her nerves while she waited. When Yang finally appeared Ruby shot over to her in a flurry of petals. Yang, despite her bitter feelings towards her sister at the moment, cracked a grin at Ruby. “Hey sis! I was hoping to catch up with you...if that’s okay,” Ruby said looking sheepishly at Yang. 

Yang stared at her for a bit before sighing, “Sure Rubes.” 

Despite the tension evident in the atmosphere the sisters managed to make small talk. After a while the conversation died down and the hostility settled in. It was quiet for a while as Ruby shifted in her seat. 

Ruby looked at her sister before jumping to the point, "Yang we need to talk." 

Yang glanced up giving her sister a dark look, "What do we need to talk about?" 

Ruby sighed rubbing her arm as she muttered, "Weiss." 

Yang sat up abruptly before yanking her sisters collar. "Don't you fucking dare rub this whole situation in my face," she spat. Ruby put her hands up frowning, "I wasn't. Yang do you really think I'd go that low?" 

Silence fell in the courtyard.

Ruby's face fell and Yang turned away letting her go.

During their time at Beacon both sisters had pinned after the Schnee. Hearts enamored and set on winning the girl's affection. When they had confessed to each other that they held the same attraction for Weiss both sister agreed that it was fair game until Weiss decided. In the end, Yang had gotten together with Weiss and Ruby was left heartbroken. At the time Ruby had decided to let it go and try to move on, falling into the role of Weiss’ platonic partner reluctantly before travelling with team JNPR on missions. 

When Yang disappeared Ruby had rushed over to lead the search and rescue mission with Weiss and Blake only to come back empty handed. They mourned together once they lost hope and held a memorial in Yang's name. As time went by Weiss and Ruby leaned on each other. Weiss sought comfort to her partner which Ruby was reluctant to give. Surprisingly enough, Weiss had developed feeling for Ruby, feelings she was hesitant to confess as Yang's death was still fresh in her hearth.

It took two years before Weiss finally confessed to Ruby. It took Ruby two months to finally admit her own feelings. The wedding was three years later. 

When Yang finally came back Ruby had been terrified. Purposely extending her mission once Blake called her to tell her the news. For weeks she trekked through the forest killing Grimm and drowning in her thoughts. When a month had pass she decided she would back down as Weiss' wife for her sister. Her sister deserved Weiss, not her.

Ruby couldn't picture a life with Weiss when her sister and wife would look at each other with those same lovestruck eyes they had since Beacon Academy. So this is where she is now, standing next to her sister trying to make amends. 

"I'm going to leave Weiss." Ruby said softly. 

Yang's body tensed as she whipped her head in her sister's direction. 

"What?!" 

Ruby bit her lip, "Look Yang, I've come to terms with this. Weiss will never love me the way I love her.” She sighed putting her head in her hands, “the way she loves you." Ruby forced herself to look up at her sister's gaze, "I’m gonna talk to her, and once all the legal stuff is done I'm leaving. Im not sure for how long or where I'm going really...all I know is I can't stay here. Not when I've know-”

Before she could finish Yang had punched her in the face. Ruby fell to the floor, eyes wide as they gazed up at her sister. Yang’s hair glowed, her own eyes reddened with rage as her fists shook by her sides. “Don’t you dare!” Yang warned. Ruby’s jaw tightened as Yang towered over her. “Don’t you fucking dare leave her right now. You better than anyone know how Weiss is when people do things without telling her. Don’t you dare fucking abandon her!” Yang yelled. Ruby looked away once her sister’s burning gaze overwhelmed her. She held her bruising cheek before opening her mouth to tell her her decision was final, “Yang, I'm leaving no matter wha-”

"What is happening in here!?" 

The sisters froze as Weiss made her way towards them, fury clear in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this is getting a better reaction then my first chapter, though heavy revision will happen after seeing feedback.


End file.
